


What If We Rewrite The Stars?

by Mysterycheerio



Series: Fables Of One Suicidal Spider [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ballet Dancer Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Dancer Peter Parker, Depressed Peter Parker, F/M, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mentioned Skip Westcott, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, No Smut, No one likes peter parker :(, Orphan Peter Parker, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Peter Parker, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: Peter Parker was an extraordinary dancer. However, a car crash when he was 7 killed his family, and put him in foster care. Where he meets one Michelle Jones.Fast forward 7 years, Parker and Jones are famous, they seem to have it all, but hiding behind their celebrity personas, are two traumatised, abused kids?And...Peter was adopted by the Avengers?
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Shuri, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team & Original Character(s), Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Series: Fables Of One Suicidal Spider [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697761
Comments: 272
Kudos: 319





	1. I have questions

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a rewrite, and I will stress again...
> 
> I DID NOT STEAL THIS FROM PETEROOS. 
> 
> I did ask her if I could borrow the trope, and i would suggest you read her fic.  
> 'Run from your past (maybe nobody will notice)'
> 
> Please, comment, i love interacting with yall. :)
> 
> *-*  
> Also, this fic will be full of quotes from my favourite movies and TV shows (sherlock, aos, merlin ect.)
> 
> Have fun looking out for those.  
> :^)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number one, tell me who you think you are  
> You got some nerve trying to tear my faith apart   
> Number two, why would you try and play me for a fool  
> I should have never ever ever trusted you  
> Number three, why weren't you who you swore that you would be
> 
> I have questions, I have questions haunting me

“Yeah, Michelle, ill b-be there in about 2 minutes... Okay... Yeah I know..... I love you.” He said shakily, ending the call as he exited Avengers Tower. He wiped the strange wetness off his cheeks and put his hand in his chest in an attempt to control his breathing.

He breathed in and out. In, and out.

_One, Two, Three..._

It was a trick he’d learnt when he was small.

_Four, Five, Six..._

He’d just count to ten and...

_Seven, Eight, Nine..._

Whatever bad incident he didnt want to experience...

_Ten._

Would be gone.

The corner if his thin, cracked lips quirked upward, the words washing over him meant memories. Good memories.

How cruel is it that the happiest memories are so bittersweet?

He made a left turn, and was greeted by a park gate, the one he and Michelle went to each Saturday since moving to Queens. He pushed the gate, and spotted a head full of chocolate ringlets shoot up to look at him, and a familiar smile greet him.

The girl was huddled in on herself from where she sat, her oversized and moth-eaten coat practically drowning her small frame, a tattered scarf was wrapped multiple times around her neck, and the dirty earmuffs that sat adjacent to her messy bun were practically falling off her head. In her shaking hands, she held two steaming, polystyrene cups in her hand, not unlike one you’d receive from a coffee shop.

“Hey Pete. I brought you your drink,” She said with a genuine smile.

“Thanks MJ,” he replied quietly, earning a worried look from Michelle.

“Its your drink. A tall toasted marshmallow hot chocolate with almond and hazelnut extract. ”

“Thanks,” He repeated, taking a sip. He looked down, noticing the painful contrast between him and MJ. While MJ was appropriately (albeit carelessly) dressed for the January weather, he was only wearing a baggy shirt under his old Midtown hoodie, and a pair of depleted jeans.  
He realised how... Homeless... They looked. People were throwing dirty looks at them repeatedly, as if they were scum of the earth.

That’s what being an orphan does to you then, eh?

He felt his eyes burn with moisture and his lip quiver as he held in a sob, looking down as to not burden Michelle. His attempt, however, was insufficient, as the girl hadn’t taken her eyes off of him since he walked into the park.

She knelt down on the damp pavement in front of Peter, in the process getting her leggings dirty and wet. She earnestly placed a gentle hand on his shaking one, running her thumb over his knuckles compassionately.

He let out a sob through his teeth, and Michelle got up, sitting next to him now, and wrapped her slender arms around his gaunt frame. The boy leaned in to the touch; it seemed like an eternity since he’d had one.

“Why are our lives so shitty, Michelle?” He whispered brokenly.

“I couldn’t say, Pete. I really couldn’t.”

“B-because it seems like we’ve wronged the universe in some way. Like we’re cursed. Like the cosmos wants us to be sad all the fucking time.”

MJ sighed, moving her friends head so it would rest on her shoulder. He cried and cried and cried, neither teen caring about the small wet patch now formed on the girls coat.

“We’re cursed.”

In his peripheral, he noticed some people slyly filming them with their phones, his enhanced hearing catching every click, word and cough from the bystanders.

“-They’re scum. Those bratty orphans shouldn’t have won that competition, not when dedicated children put so much effort into competing...” A large, dark looking man whispered to his (presumed) friend.  
Peter’s eyes squinted as he looked at the man. Has he seen him before?

In a blur, he grabbed MJ’s hand and ran out of the park, abandoning their somewhat finished drinks.  
The girl didn’t argue; she knew when Peter needed to get her somewhere like that, it was urgent.

They finally stopped at a sandwich shop Peter used to stop by all the time. They sat down at a booth, the owner noticing the tear tracks which lay on the boy’s flushed cheeks and deciding to leave them alone.  
Peter discussed he’d heard, what he’d seen. By the end, the two were both silently crying.

“They’re getting worse,” Michelle stated, “They’re fucking vultures.”

“I know.”

They two, seemingly at a loss for words, sat in comfortable silence for a brief moment, until...

“Peter, what if we... Ran away? We could move somewhere like... Tennessee, and no one would look for us. We could do it Pete, i swear.”

“We already tried once. I don’t know if we could pull it off again.”

“Let’s go, it’s almost dark and I’d appreciated it if you came back to me alive,” They smiled, “I love you so much, you know that right?”

“Yeah. I love you too,” He replied, before receiving a departing kiss, and walking to the subway.


	2. Falling Like The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear to God, when I come home  
> I'm gonna hold you so close  
> I swear to God, when I come home  
> I'll never let go  
> Like a river, I flow  
> To the ocean, I know  
> You pull me close, guiding me home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, if you remember, i gave peter miles' powers.
> 
> i made him more of a bamf ;)

When Peter got up that morning, he felt surprisingly okay. It was six thirty, so he was on time for school, and he managed to get things ready without running around everywhere.

He walked into the communal kitchen and grabbed a fruit pot from the fridge, and made his way to the marble table to eat.  
Almost as soon as he sat down, his phone rang. Sighing internally, he grabbed it, and looked at the caller ID, almost dropping it when he was who it was. He didn’t notice the Avengers silently filing into the room.

“Hey, Max. How are you!”

...

“Oh that’s good, then. We’re doing as well as we can. Noelle, she’s... Coping.”

...

“Yeah, thanks for understanding”

...

“Oh, right now, I’m eating breakfast.”

...

“Well, it’s only a fruit pot. I’m doing good, to be honest. Like, I used to not be able to eat anything, especially with my old foster carers, but I’m doing okay... Yeah, same! Like, my new guardians, they offered me pizza, but I couldn’t take it cause I knew I’d throw up, and I felt so bad.”

Sam and Bucky looked at each other sadly. They remembered the day, and how angry...some people got at his refusal at food, but now, it just seemed sad.

...

“Well, no. I still eat, I just cant eat anything above a certain calorie count or I’ll be sick.”

...

“Okay, well, I have to go to school,... Ugh, stupid time zones, see you later bro, bye!”

Peter stuffed his phone into his pocket and grabbed his bag, then walked towards the elevator when Tony cleared his throat.  
Peter’s posture changed so quickly from relaxed to defensive it almost gave Sam whiplash. The superheroes, minus Sam and Bucky, walked up to the child, and he shrank away, clearly believing he was in danger.

“Who was that, kid,” Tony asked.

Peter’s eyes were fixated on the floor, “No one, sir.”

“No one my ass,”Clint practically growled, moving forward swiftly and grabbing Peter’s shirt, forcing the boy to look into his eyes, “Who were you on the phone to?”

“Clint,” Tony said, albeit quietly.

The archer ignored the subtle warning and lifted Peter off his feet slightly.

“M-Max Greene,” He said, terrified.

“Friday?” The spy said, satisfied.

“Max Greene is a fifteen year old currently residing in Miami, Florida. He was enrolled in the same Foster Centre as Mr. Parker from 25/12/09 – 12/8/14”

“Why... I didn’t do anything wrong,” he said, eyes tearing up.

“We deserve to know, we’re your guardians,” Tony tried to reason.

“No, just because you’re my guardians, doesn’t mean you get to stick your nose into my business 24/7.”

“You need to show us some respect,” Clint growled through clenched teeth.

“I will when I find someone worth my respect.”

Peter held his fists by his sides, his hands glowing black slightly. This caught the attention of everyone except Clint, who was way too focused on the boys blackening sclera’s.

The team stood, paralysed, until his head shook, curls bouncing with the movement, and the ebony colour faded from his forearms.  
The genuine guilt on the boys face made Sam’s and Bucky’s hearts throb. They watched as the teenager sprinted out of the room, transfixed.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**_F is for friends who do stuff together_ **

**YeeterYarker:** im not coming 2 skl

 **MJ:** oml mr responsible is skipping

 **Cinnamonbunchum:** hes only responsible in skl,,, hes a dumbass everywhere else

 **MJ:** troo

 **YeeterYarker:** ur not that much better buddy

 **Cinnamonbunchum:** hmm

 **Cinnamonbunchum:** hows ur foster fam

 **YeeterYarker:** bleg.

 **Cinnamonbunchum:** k see u Monday

 **YeeterYarker:** yis

 **MJ:** see ya loserrr

 **YeeterYarker:** baiii

**_Private Message: Peter Parker - - - > Michelle Jones_ **

**MJ:** u alright

 **YeeterYarker;** yeah

 **MJ:** well, if ur skipping i am

 **YeeterYarker:** u dont have to do that

 **MJ:** but i am.... we’re in this together pete. im here for you..

 **YeeterYarker:** thank you

 **MJ:** coffee shop?

 **YeeterYarker:** coffee shop.

 **MJ:** bye pete

 **YeeterYarker:** bye em.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Peter knocked on the door. It swung open almost immediately, revealing MJ, still in her PJ’s. There was no need to be quiet or stealthy, her foster family would always be gone by now, they had no regard for the girls health, or the girl in general. At the sight of his friend, he broke down, Michelle grabbing him by the shoulder and embraced him desperately.

Michelle led Peter to the sofa, closing the door behind him, the two sat there for a good hour, crying into each others shoulder and savouring the relief of support another; a feeling they both haven’t had in forever, despite knowing each other for over a decade.

Eventually, with the help of Michelle’s reassuring comments, his irregular breaths calmed, and his tears halted.  
Peter explained what happened to MJ, and by the end of the anecdote, she was seething with anger.

“I’m gonna kill ‘em,” She practically yelled.

“As entertaining as that would be, I need a partner.”

“But seriously, I didn’t know you could do that. Does that happen often?”

“Normally I can control it, but it happens when I’m seriously scared or angry. They’re gonna find out about my other powers Michelle and... I-I’m scared. They’re abusive, I know, but what if they turn into another Skip?”

“Despite many of them being dickheads, I doubt they would stoop that low. But if they do, tell me, and we can destroy their careers,” An evil smile formed on her face.

A sad laugh escaped Peter.

“There’s something very wrong with me.”

“No, no. There’s nothing wrong with you, Pete. You’re just different now. You’re just different, and that’s okay...”

Was it okay?

Would it ever be?


	3. Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the pain and the truth  
> I wear like a battle wound  
> So ashamed, so confused  
> I was broken and bruised  
> Now I'm a warrior  
> Now I've got thicker skin  
> I'm a warrior  
> I'm stronger than I've ever been  
> And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
> I'm a warrior  
> And you can never hurt me again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who heeyaw, speedy gonzales and JazzHands are >:)

_**!404!GROUP CHAT NAME TOO SHITTY!** _

**Jazzhands:** guys guess what!?

 **YeetusYarker:** what!

 **MJ:** why did that come off agressive

**_MJ changed YeetusYarker to Salty_ **

**Salty:** mature.

 **CinnamonBunChum:** lmao

 **HeeYaw:** wow he used p u n c t u a t i o n

 **Jazzhands:** can I say now??!??!

 **HeeYaw:** yh sure

 **SpeedyGonzales:** WANDS! AND! I! ARE! COMING! BACK! TO! NY!

 **Jazzhands:** ◉_◉

 **SpeedyGonzales:** (~˘▾˘)~

 **HeeYaw:** !!!!!

 **HeeYaw:** I AM TOOO!!!!

 **Salty:** that’s awesome :^)

 **MJ:** Peter

 **SpeedyGonzales:** what did u do now child

 **Salty:** im 5 yrs younger than u

 **Jazzhands:** exactly ☜(⌒▽⌒)☞

 **Salty:** ಥ_ಥ

 **MJ:** nvm well tell u when ur here ;)

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Peter woke up that morning with a pounding headache, as he often did after crying. He ended up staying at MJ’s, as her foster family got in quite late. As long as they were quiet, they l were fine. He checked his texts and smiled, replying to his friends messages. He was overjoyed Harley, Pietro and Wanda were coming to stay, but it was only a matter of time before they realized what was happening.

It was much easier, Peter realized, to fake a smile and pretend that you’re fine than actually explaining why you’re so fucked up.  
Peter turned to his left, as saw MJ looking at him, a fond smile plastered on her face. Not a lot of people saw MJ smile, but Peter reckoned it suited her.

“Morning loser.” She said with a smile. He smiled back and returned the greeting before getting up and tugging his hoodie on. (He slept in his clothes, but he didn’t mind. It was better than some things he has had to wear before.)

Shit.

10:20 am

Oh shit.

“MJ, I have to go before I get murdered. Bye!”

“Remember to eat, Pete! Love you,” She called as he walked towards the door.

“Love you too!”

He sprinted to the Tower, only stopping for a breath when he was inside the elevator. Friday took him to the communal floor, and he waited for his inevitable screaming match.

Deep breath in.

Deep breath out.

“PETER PARKER WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?”

Peter stayed quiet while Clint yelled at him. He was too tired, and anything that came out of his mouth would maybe probably definitely make the situation worse.

“KID, YOU TELL US WHERE YOU’VE BEEN NOW OR SO HELP ME GOD-“

“What, you’ll kill me? Please do”

The comment almost made Sam stumble, but Bucky gripped his back comfortingly as Steve went on his rant. He could tell Peter meant it as a joke, or to throw off Clint’s yelling, but he saw the sincerity in the boy’s eyes, and could hear how sad the boy was.

Clint however, barely registered the comment, and carried on.

“Parker. Tell. Me. Where. You. Have. Been.”

“Why do you care? It’s not like you’re actually concerned about me. Let’s face it Barton, you only took me in for Spider-Man.”

“Well, Spider-Man is a lot more valuable than you.”

“You don’t think I know that? You don’t think I know that Peter Parker is just a wimpy, useless waste of space. I know Spider-Man is the only one who is actually worth something. My condolences to you, Spider-Man and Peter Parker are the same person,” Peter said calmly, yet his voice was icy; he spat his alias with venom.

“GO TO YOUR ROOM!” Clint yelled.

Peter walked off, subtly (but not subtly enough) wiping tears from his eyes. Sam, Rhodey, Bucky and Bruce sighed in unison, feeling bad for the boy.


	4. Speechless.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I won't be silenced.  
> You can't keep me quiet.  
> Won't tremble when you try it.  
> All I know is I won’t go speechless.

Wanda arrived at the compound the next day, along with Harley and Pietro. The twins had met the engineer at the airport, where they grabbed coffee, and talked about anything and everything. She loved the way Harley slurred, his southern accent was intriguing but soothing.

They got to the compound, and a wave of nostalgia flooded her senses. This felt like home. The feeling was doubled when she stepped into the living room. Each party, board game and movie night occurred in the room, and the happy memories forced a smile onto her face.  
Until she took in the scene.

Each Avenger was coming up to greet her, she was given hugs, a forehead kiss from Clint, handshakes from Sam and Bucky, the whole shebang.

And in the corner, sat a small teenager, extremely skinny (highlighted by his protruding bones and baggy clothes) and red eyed.

Sam spotted her staring, and drew her attention back to him, long enough for him to tap his temple. She got the message as her eyes glowed red discreetly.

_**Help him. Clint is abusive, and whenever Buck and I try to help, he’s terrified.** _

She only barely managed to hide her shock and anger, tears forming in her eyes.

“Do you know where we can put our stuff?” Harley asked, wary of Wanda’s distress.

“Parker, show them their rooms.”

Peter’s head shot up from his homework, and he put his pen down, nodding.  
As soon as they were out of the room, Wanda hugged him, followed soon by Pietro and Harley.

“You’re being abused, возлюбленная?”

“Let’s have a sleepover with Ned and MJ. I can explain better with her there.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Explain to us, Маленький паук, we’re here,”

“Well, as you know, I’m an orphan, and when my parents died, I was given to my aunt and uncle. When I was seven, they died too.”

“I’m so sorry, Детские брат,” Wanda said.

“It’s okay. The orphanage was actually amazing. I met MJ there,” He smiled at his girlfriend.

“How did you two meet?” Pietro asked, and Michelle snorted.

“Well...” He trailed off awkwardly, “I used to get dance lessons, but obviously I had to stop when Ben and May died. So, I would go out at midnight and dance on the grass,” he explained.

“Coping mechanism,” MJ elaborated when Ned tilted his head in confusion.

“And then one night-“

“I caught him dancing. He was so good, and I asked if I could join,” MJ interrupted.

“It became our thing. Even when one of us were fostered, we’d end up back at the centre and we’d continue to dance”

“Then what happened?” Harley asked, intrigued.

“We started a YouTube channel, which led us to World Of Dance,” Peter said.

“WHAT?” Wanda Screamed.

“Wait, I don’t remember a Michelle Jones and Peter Parker on the show?” Harley said.

“We had stage names. I was Noelle-“

“-and I was Nathan. We got to the semi finals.”

“Holy shit,” Ned said.

“My best friends are famous,” Harley laughed.

“Do you still make videos?”

“Of course,” Michelle said plainly.

“I can be your cameraman!” Ned shouted.

“That’d be great,” Peter said.

“Our choreo would look so much better!” Michelle agreed.

The night consisted of movies, laughing, and hugs. And Wanda felt closer to Peter and Michelle – oh, excuse me, Nathan and Noelle, than she ever did. And she was willing to fight Clint if it made her Маленький брат happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so,  
> Wanda is 18  
> Pietro is 18  
> Harley is 16  
> Michelle and Peter are 14 almost 15
> 
> im kinda living for siblings!PeterWandaPietroHarley


	5. A warning sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the truth is  
> I miss you  
> Yeah the truth is  
> That I miss you so

Peter began dancing at a very young age. He doesn’t remember what age exactly, he was that young, but he was young enough to know that at some me point, his parents picked him up. He was told at such a young age, he had a gift for dancing, specifically, ballet, acro/contortion and hip hop.

Then his parents died. The boy was so heartbroken that he shut himself away from the world, built walls around his heart. He couldn’t speak, eat. He wouldn’t open up at all. Until about a month after their passing, Ben was cooking pasta in the kitchen, and May was reading, while listening to classic Italian music. On hearing the music, the child, who was sitting silently on the chair opposite May, got up and started rehearsing a simple ballet combo, filled with arabesque’s, glisè deviants and derriere’s, and Pirouettes.

May looked up from her book in shock, and silently motioned for Ben to watch. He danced for a good minute and a half before noticing the eyes watching him. His cheeks blushed but he stood straight, and panted slightly, when saying, “May I please go to dance class again?”

He danced for another four years, progressing each day, before May and Ben died. It was a car crash. He remembers the social worker which showed up at his house, asking his babysitter to be removed from the premises. He remembers being told harshly that his Aunt and Uncle were never coming back.  
And he remembers the center. It held hundreds of orphans and abandoned kids, each one with a story. His room was bland and boring, the walls grey and the only interior furniture being a bed and a wardrobe. The many rules were harsh, and punishments even harsher, or maybe they just felt harsh as a seven year old.  
He would often sneak out at night to dance on the grass. They pulled him out of dance when Ben and May died, and he used it as a coping mechanism, something to remind him of his old life. It’s not like he could dance during the day, the privacy was comforting and the night air was soothing to him.  
He did this for a year until he was caught. It wasn’t by a member of staff, it was by a girl. The conversation following was odd, but welcomed, for some reason. He had just finished his 15th turn when he heard her voice.

“Now this is when you’d turn to me and say: have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?”  
Peter spun around to meet the voice. She was quite young, his age most likely. She had dark skin and hair, and beautiful brown eyes. She hugged a book tight to her chest, which read ‘The tales of beedle the bard’.

“Yknow, your pretty good at that, “She said, walking towards the boy, “Could you teach me?”

“Uh, sure,” He said, holding out his hand, “Peter Parker.”

“Michelle Jones.”

Throughout the years, the two became friends, and continued to practice their dancing until Michelle was as good as Peter. They both were fostered, and brought back again and again, each time just happy to see each other again.  
Peter was surprised at how open he was to the girl. He was usually so secretive, yet something about her made him spill everything. He talked about his abusive homes, his anorexia, depression, suicidal tendencies. And she talked about her shit too, her abusive homes, her bulimia, her self harm. They grew closer because of this. He was grateful that when he told her of these things, instead of treating him like glass, she helped him through it gradually.

When they were twelve, they started a YouTube channel named ‘Parker and Jones’, where they gave themselves stage names.

“I’ll call myself Nathan. It was my Dad’s middle name.”

“Um… I don’t know much about my parents. Oh, my mother’s name was Noelle. I’ll use that.”

Their dancing quickly went viral, and this led them to be invited to World of Dance, where they competed as the youngest duo ever. They got into the semi-finals, before being eliminated.

When they were fourteen, they were accepted into Midtown School of Science and Technology, which is also when Peter was bitten with a radioactive spider (which he later learned was developed by his father) and began as the vigilante known as Spider-Man.

Peter remembers his last Foster parent before the Avengers. Steven Westcott. The man was a NYU graduate, and talked to Peter for hours about chemistry, engineering, Star Wars; all the things that made Peter feel safe.

Was Peter safe? No such luck.

The man... did things. Things Peter didn’t like to talk about. It’s sad, to know that his last ounce of innocence was ripped from him that night, but then again, when you’re the only survivor of your deceased family, and a vigilante that has let people die before, when has Peter ever been innocent?

The man, knowing that the police were watching him, eventually gave a broken, tarnished Peter back to the orphanage. Michelle was ecstatic to have her best friend back, but he wasn’t the same. The dead look in his eyes and the trembling of his fingers creeped out Michelle. He was a shell of the boy he once was, until he broke. He told Michelle everything, which led to Michelle not mentioning the permanent blood under Peter’s nails, or the tremor in his voice when he was called ‘Peteypie’.

When Peter was told he was about to be fostered by THE Tony Stark and THE Pepper Potts, he couldn’t have been more ecstatic. He was running off of the walls in excitement. The man he admired for his bravery, smarts and selflessness was adopting him.

And then he met them.

He didn’t understand what he did wrong. Pepper was like a mother to him. Bruce was okay, Rhodey was friendly. Sam and Bucky seemed to care about him. But then, Tony was rude to him whenever he was stressed. It wasn’t the billionaires fault, Peter knew he was a lot to deal with, and he recognized the concern hidden in his voice at times. But he didn’t understand some things.

Like why Clint verbally abused and mocked him.

Like why Steve punched him black and blue on training days.

Like why Natasha isolated him.

And Peter… was terrified. Of them, of the suicidal tendencies they brought back, of his future. It got to a point where he would walk soundlessly into his room, and either have a panic attack until he passed out (because only MJ could calm him down) or he would sit against his wall and dissociate to numb the pain.

Peter always tried to spin his Parker luck into positives, but since he started living with the Avengers... He felt his life was only full of negatives.


	6. Move your body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your body's poetry, speak to me  
> Won't you let me be your rhythm tonight?  
> Move your body, Move your body  
> I want to be your muse, use my music  
> And let me be your rhythm tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of spideychelle in this,, also pls comment ily all :)

When Pepper Potts walked into the room, everybody looks at her. Normally, she would be extremely polite, but more recently, she had been nothing short of cold to earths mightiest heroes. She had a suspicion of what the team had been doing to their youngest, she caught the bruises and flinches, and Wanda and Pietro just confirmed her suspicions.

Pepper Potts was not an idiot.

So, here she was, at seven thirty five am, seeking out a familiar webslinger.  
She spotted him, head bent over a piece of homework, shaking slightly. Her heart ached when she noticed that particular detail, and she approached him slowly, making sure she said his name clearly as to not startle him.

“Hey, Pete?” He turned around and smiled, “I have a surprise for you!”. She gestured for the teenager to follow her, but he didn’t move as Clint spoke.

“What is it? We uh, we should all celebrate if it’s good, right?”  
Pepper frowned, knowing they wouldn’t celebrate the boy. An idea too funny to ignore crossed her mind, so she winked at Peter discreetly, who caught on and prepared for whatever.

“Okay, Pete, you’re pregnant! Congratulations!”

“WHAT?!” Tony yelled.

“It’s a boy,” Peter said through giggles.

Soon, both Pepper and Peter were full on cackling, and the Avengers were frowning at the shock they had just received.

“Okay, come with me, Pete,” Pepper said, finally calming down.

She led him to the elevator, which took him to the 6th floor. He hadn’t been on this floor much, (he hardly ever left his room) but he knew it was only one of the floors dedicated to gyms; and the Avengers never used them.  
About 5 doors in, they came to a stop. Peter turned his head in questioning at the grey door, and Pepper laughed.

“Open it,” She ordered, kindly (obviously)

  
He pushed the door open, and his jaw dropped. Two of the walls were a [pale turquoise](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/776730266962334558/), one covered in full length mirrors, the other covered in navy mats, perfect for acro. Hand painted, cursive words appeared on the left wall: Nathan and Noelle. The roof was high, and connected to the ceiling was long, crimson aerial silks. Standing in the middle of this room, was Michelle, Harley, Wanda, Pietro and Ned.

“You’ve been through so much, Сокровище,” Wanda said, turning to MJ, “You both have.”

“So,” Pietro continued, “This is our gift to you.”

“We’re sorry we weren’t there for you,” Harley said guiltily.

“You didn’t know, Harls. None of you did,” Michelle said, reassuringly.

“Pete?” Harley said, worriedly. The teenager hadn’t spoken since he entered, and his eyes were filling up with water, “Are you okay?”

“T-thank you. So much. This is incredible,” he said through tears, beaming. The four teenagers, plus Pepper, went to hug Peter (God knows he needed it) and he practically melted into the embrace.

“Do you, want to see us dance?” Michelle said hesitantly.

“Hell yeah,” Harley exclaimed.

Soon, three people were positioned against the wall, ready to watch, as one held a professional camera, and two stood on the dance floor.

“Ready?” Ned asked.

Michelle looked at Peter, almost silently asking for his permission.

“Always.”

Ned nodded and the music cued, and the two danced their heart outs as Ned filmed, awestruck.

[The First Performance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XlB6gDWy16A)

The teenagers finished, and as the song came to an end, Harley yelled.

“That. Was. Awesome.”

Michelle stayed over that night again, and after Ned had gone home and the others had gone to bed, the two creeped to the dance studio at exactly 00:00.

Like old times, Peter and MJ repeated over and over, as if it would ever be as simple as when they were eight.  
That night, they danced and danced and shed a few tears until their legs were numb and their eyes were puffy.

As dawn cracked, the two watched the sky transition from black to purple to pink to orange as the sun rose, leaning on each other, legs swinging off the roof of the tower as the sky finally shifted to azure. MJ’s head found Peter’s shoulder, and the duo yawned as the sparrows and finches and woodpigeons sung.  
And for the first time in what felt like eternity, Peter let the sadness that weighed on his chest go. He allowed himself to enjoy this moment, uncaring as he heard the steady breath of his girlfriend.

A smile pulled at his lips.

If he had MJ, maybe... Maybe everything will be okay.


	7. Baby Don't Cut....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One cut... two cuts... three cuts... four  
> The blood just started dripping from the tub to the floor.  
> Her boyfriend had a feeling in his stomach that he hated.  
> He followed it right down to her house he never waited.  
> The front door was open, he heard the water running.  
> He stormed into the bathroom and his heart just started gunning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls pls pls be safe,,, tw! For suicidal themes and tendencies. Go get help lovelies if you feel like this. I know I have once, and I had ppl to help me, and I hope anyone who feels like this can find someone like I did.
> 
> Also hi megane :)

“Hey,” Tony said, looking slightly worried and wringing his hands, “I have a tour group coming here. Please, be good, okay?”  
Peter just nodded, not looking up from his book, The Order Of The Phoenix. He was still nursing cracked ribs from patrol the night before (as much as he hated patrol, he had to. For Ben.) and a harsh cut on his cheek. With his healing factor so preoccupied, and struggling from lack of nutrients, he didn’t have much energy to do anything.  
He heard Tony’s Louboutin dress shoes clicking against the wood floor, and gently fade out of his hearing range.

_‘There is no shame in what you are feeling, Harry,’ said Dumbledore’s voice. ‘On the contrary... The fact that you can feel pain like this is your greatest strength.’_   
_Harry felt the white-hot anger lick his insides, blazing in the terrible emptiness, filling him with the desire to hurt Dumbledore for his calmness and his empty words._   
_‘My greatest strength, is it?’ said Harry, his voice shaking as he stared out at the Quidditch stadium, no longer seeing it. ‘You haven’t got a clue ... you don’t know ...’_   
_‘What don’t I know?’ asked Dumbledore calmly._   
_It was too much. Harry turned around, shaking with rage._   
_‘I don’t want to talk about how I feel, all right?’_   
_‘Harry, suffering like this proves you are still a man! This pain is part of being human—’_   
_‘THEN—I—DON’T –WANT—TO—BE—HUMAN!’ Harry roared, and he seized the delicate silver instrument from the spindle-legged table beside him and flung it across the room; it shattered into a hundred tiny pieces against the wall. Several of the pictures let out yells of anger and fright, and the portrait of Armando Dippet said, ‘Really!’_   
_‘I DON’T CARE!’ Harry yelled at them, snatching up a lunascope and throwing it into the fireplace. ‘I’VE HAD ENOUGH, I’VE SEEN ENOUGH-_

“Um, excuse me?”

Peter looked up from his book and saw a small girl standing in front of him. Her hair was in two uneven pigtails – complete with ribbons – and her chocolate, innocent eyes were rimmed red, and tear tracks cut through her pale cheeks.

“Don’t cry, little miss, what’s wrong?”

“My M-mummy and me, we went to a day out, and now she’s gone,”  
Peter smiled. The girl was young, certainly not older than eight.

“Okay, Tesoro, let’s go find your mum, yeah? What’s your name?”

“M-Megane.”

Peter picked up Megane and sat her on his side, and went to go find the group.

“Friday, where is the tour group?” Peter asked.

“The tour group is in the 15th floor conference room.”

The girls head shot up from Peter’s shoulder, and looked around desperately. “Ghost?”

Peter laughed, “Don’t worry, Cucciolo, there’s no ghost. That’s Mr. Stark’s AI, Friday. She’s a robot.”

“So she like, helps the tower and stuff?”

“Sì, buon lavoro, Bambina,” Peter replied.

The girl giggled. “You speak Italian.”

“Do you?” Peter asked, shocked.

“Solo un po', mia madre è italian,” She replied.

“My aunt was Italian.” He said with a sad smile.

When they got to the room, Peter took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. A gentle voice allowed him entry, so he twisted the handle.

“Sorry to interrupt,” He said sheepishly at Tony’s glare, “But, I found this little girl, Megane. Is she anyone’s Daughter, she said her mother was here.”

A middle aged woman, quite similar to the girl stepped forward. “Thank you so much,” She said to Peter, “Che cosa ti ho detto di scappare, signorina poco?”

The girl pointed at Peter, “He speaks italian too!”

Peter chuckled, “You have a very brave daughter, miss, you were a superhero.”

“I can’t be a superhero. I’m too little.”

“No. I think that person, who does the right thing, just because it can or should be done is without a doubt the best superhero.”

When Peter left, Pepper took over the tour, but Tony couldn’t help but wonder: Was the boy so bad?

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

That night at dinner, Peter sat on the edge of the table, as he always did. He heard conversations, but tried his best to tune them out.

“Peter helped a little girl today,” Tony said.  
Peter’s head shot up, terrified, as he looked around the table. Everyone was looking at him.

“Uh, yeah. She just came up to me while I was reading-“

“Wow, Parker,” Clint interrupted, “Didn’t see you as the uh, child type. Yknow, with all your parental figures, or lack there of.”  
Peter dropped his cutlery with a clatter. He heard distant shouts of ‘Clint!’ from around the table, but he couldn’t really hear them.

“To be honest,” He continued, “If I was your parent, I would rather die than take care of a kid like you, Einstein.”  
Peter’s head was swimming. He couldn’t concentrate on anything except those words.

_**I would rather die than take care of a kid like you, Einstein.** _

It was happening again. It was happening.

Suddenly, he was ten years old again. His warm tears trickled down his face in a silent plea for help as hands traced his body. Dehumanising nicknames and praises haunted his nightmares for years, and he tried so hard, _so so hard_ , to be happy.

Oh right. Parker Luck.

Wanda, Pietro and Harley, who had been yelling at Clint previously (who was now getting an earful from Pepper) was trying to help Peter. Harley hand was on his shoulder, trying to guide him back to reality.

“Stop,” He shouted, gaining everyone’s attention (he didn’t notice though, his eyes were shut.) “Please, no more. I can’t do it anymore. I don’t want it anymore.”  
His head throbbed as he listened to each word, shout or inhale from the others, his clothes were suddenly too itchy, the light was too blinding.

There was too much input.

“Everybody shut up,” Wanda yelled.

Harley grabbed Peter, and picked him up. The younger leaned into the touch, the memories had seemingly dissipated.

“It’s a sensory overload,” Pietro noticed.

Harley took Peter to his room, while Wanda and Pietro stayed to scream at the Avengers.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

That night, when his overload had calmed, Peter made a decision.

I have a feeling your not going to like it.

He sat on his bed, feeling nothing but crushing sadness. That’s all he could focus on. He focused on anything else he loved, dancing, singing, performing, MJ, he wouldn’t have tried.

But he didn’t. So he did.

“Friday, record.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Sir, a video message has been sent to you, for all the Avengers to see.”

“Video message? Is it important? Who’s it from?”

“I believe it to be extremely important, and the source has wished that you only find out when you watch.”

Tony called the Avengers to his lab, and discussed the situation. Ideas were thrown around of a kidnapping ransom (‘Are you positive you defeated the Mandarin?’). But they were all surprised when Peter Parker came on screen.

“Um, hi. I just wanted to say, I’m really sorry for everything. I know I’m a selfish, bratty kid. I know I’m dirty and... Yeah. But I’m sorry you had to deal with that.  
I never understood why you hated me, but if I have been sent back by every foster home I ever had, there’s definitely something wrong with me, right?”

Pepper was crying. So was Sam, Bucky, Wanda and Pietro. Harley and Tony were almost crying.

“I want to say thank you to Pietro, and Wanda and Harley for being my friends. I don’t have a lot of luck when it comes to that department. Tell MJ I love her, a whole fucking lot.

Is this what people do.... Leave a note?”

Wanda, Pepper, Pietro and Harley ran out of the room, and up the stairs.

“This is Peter Parker...”

Their desperate steps were thunderous as they reached Peter’s room.

“Signing off now...”

Harley threw open the door, and they all gasped at what they saw.

“Forever.”

Peter’s body was laying in the bathtub, ten ragged, uneven cuts littered his body, and he was practically swimming in his own blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know Megane sounds French. Ik ik ik.  
> But just let me have this. Pls. I live for Italian Peter.


	8. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who have I become?  
> My sweetest friend.  
> Everyone I love goes away in the end.  
> And you could have it all,  
> My empire of dirt  
> I will let you down,  
> I will make you hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but needed.

Pepper loved Peter. She loved how smart he was, the two would often discuss sales and profits. She also loved how nice he was. In her eyes, he was perfect.

  
Nat didn’t hate Peter. He was just... Quiet. Or is that the result of her neglect?

  
Sam and Bucky were quiet around Peter, and when they first noticed Clint, they tried to help, they really did. Peter talked to them more than the others, but the two made a silent vow to each other to try better.

  
Steve was a parent. Or, he tried to be. Before Clint was hitting him and shit, he did the usual. The typical dad type things. But after Clint, he was too... Scared. The kid was terrified, of all of them, and he didn’t want any reminders of his own father.

  
Tony... Tony was the boys legal foster parent. He admired his intellect, and his dedication to New York. But, after the ferry... He was too much like Howard, or that’s at least what he thought. It was better, he reckoned, if he just stayed away from him.

  
Clint fucking hated him. He didn’t know why, he had kids himself, but something about him seemed, off.

Like...He was hiding something?


	9. In case you dont live forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case you dont live forever  
> Let me tell you now  
> I love you more than youll  
> Ever wrap your head around  
> In case you dont live forever  
> Let me tell you the truth  
> I am everything that I am because of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I get some chat in the comments pls. :)))

MJ sat in the MedBay, clutching Peter’s cold hand. The steady beeping of the heart monitor was the only thing that eased her nerves a little.  
She let her tears fall.

_“You put all your faith in my dreams. You gave me the world that I wanted. What did I do to deserve you?”_

_“I follow your steps with my feet. I walk on the road that you started. I need you to know that I heard you, every word. I’ve waited way to long to say. Everything you mean to me.”_

_“In case you don’t live forever, let me tell you now. I love you more than you’ll ever wrap your head around._

_In case you don’t live forever, let me tell you the truth:_

_I am everything I am, because of you.”_

As she finished the verse, she noticed three people at the door.

Harley, Wanda and...

Tony Stark.

“So, you’re the girlfriend,” he said.

“Sorry, Em, we tried to stop him.”  
Sadness was replaced with anger, her eyes were alive with fury.

“Yeah, I am. How fucking sick are you, Mr. Stark, to make a fucking fourteen year old commit suicide.”  
The normally egotistical, charismatic Tony Stark looked at his shoes in guilt.

“Yknow Stark,” She continued, “Peter looked up to you his whole life. When he told me you were adopting him, he was bouncing off the walls. And then... One night, he knocks on my window, fucking crying. I asked him what the fuck was happening and he said ‘He wasn’t how I remembered him’.”

“Funny, isn’t it? A child can be full of joy and happiness. And all it takes is fucking Parker luck to break him.” She looked at Peter’s sleeping form. “You don’t deserve him. No one deserves him.”

“Michelle, is it? I’m sorry. I know those are just words, but I really am. After the, the ferry incident, I thought I would screw him up if I was his father.”

Michelle looked at him. “Please. Try. He’s broken, we all are. But he needs love. And I’m not enough.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_“I’ve seen dark before, but not like this. This is cold, this is empty, this is numb. The life I knew is over, the lights are out Hello darkness, I’m ready to succumb._

_I follow you around, I always have. But you’ve gone to a place I cannot find. This grief has a gravity, it pulls me down But a tiny voice whispers in my mind._

_You are lost. Hope is gone. But you must carry on. And do the next right thing._

_Can there be a day, beyond this night? I don’t know anymore what is true. I can’t find my direction, I’m all alone. The only star that guided me was you._

_How to rise from the floor, when it’s not you I’m rising for?-“_

“Just do the next right thing.”

“Peter!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to write a chapp of petermj arguing but imma not
> 
> suggestions?


	10. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But, I won't let you make the great escape,  
> I'm never gonna watch you checkin' out of this place  
> I'm not gonna lose you  
> 'Cause the passion and the pain  
> Are gonna keep you alive someday  
> Gonna keep you alive someday

“He’s awake,” Harley yelled while running into the living room. The group, a little begrudgingly, got up and started to walk to the elevator, when Harley intercepted them.

“You have to promise me,” He said, his eyes watering, “That you’ll try to do better.”  
Half-hearted nods were scattered around the room, and they tried to walk again, Tony leading the group, when Harley stopped them again.

“Only a few. He’ll freak out.”

Once he received the answer he was looking for, the teenager gestured for Tony and Bruce to follow him.

When Tony entered the room, his heart panged a little.

Peter was lying in the cot, his arms bandaged cleanly and professionally. While one hand was fiddling nervously with the thin cotton blanket (he’d been notified of his visitors beforehand), the other was held tightly by a girl – Michelle - about Peters age. Despite talking to her breifly a few days ago, this was the first time he really took in what she looked like: Chocolate ringlets falling in front of her red eyes, tall, and extremely similar to Peter in build – Unhealthily skinny.  
In the chairs to the left of the doors were Pietro and Wanda, the last one holding nothing except an Adidas hoodie (the billionaire supposed that’s where Harley was sitting).

“Hi guys,” Peter greeted unsurely, voice rough from sleep. Every other pair of eyes were fixed on Tony threateningly, the message clear: ‘If you step one toe out of line we will collectively end you.’. Peter’s eyes were a stark (lmao) contrast, holding hope, and something Tony couldn’t recognize.

“Peter,” Tony started, “I just... Wanted to say that I’m sorry.”

All eyes were on him and he fought to not feel like every movement he made was being analysed cautiously.

“After, after the uh, vulture incident, I felt like... I had to protect you. I saw you as... Almost a mini-me. You had to be protected from everything that went wrong in my life.

And um, that—that scared me. I had a shitty father, so the idea of me being a father,” He sighed, “It just wouldn’t work. I tried to distance myself from you, I hoped against hope that the things I saw Clint do weren’t what I thought because I, I grew up with that.

But now I see you need me more than ever. And I need you. So please, please give me another chance. I can’t handle you.... Leaving. Not after everything you’ve done for me.”

He looked up, and Peter was staring at his lap, tears filling his eyes.

“Okay,” He said, his small voice cracking as he cried. MJ unconsciously squeezed his hand, comforting him.

Tony walked over to the Webslinger. “Can I, can I hug you?”  
A short nod gave him his answer, and soon, he found himself trapped under Peter as he slept on his chest, MJ looking at the pair, smirking.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Rhodey, Sam and Bucky visited him a few days later. MJ, Harley and Pietro (they hadn’t left his side yet, Wanda was buying food for the four) eyed the three warily, yet seemed less defensive than they were with Tony.

The three adults hadn’t been rude or unkind to Peter, and said teenager recognized the time Sam tried to calm him from a panic attack but failed, but to his friends they were still neglectful.

They apologised, talked about some things (“Are your wings actually carbon fibre?” “Is that stuff actually coming out of you?”) and said goodbye, with the promise of more frequent visits.

･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Natasha... Natasha was a different story. Seeing Michelle and Natasha almost fight with their eyes was both hilarious and frightening for Peter – Natasha and MJ were the two sharpest women he knew.

Peter was certainly intimidated, Natasha wasn’t abusive like Clint, but she was cold. And, in true Natasha I-take-no-nonsense style, she was the first to speak.

“I’m so sorry, мой сладкий паук,” She spoke softer than Peter ever heard her – in a room full of Avengers you had to be quite loud, and on missions her voice was filled with determination, like an agent. “You deserve so much more,”

“Its okay, Miss Romanoff-“

“Nat.”

“Its okay, uh, Nat.-“ He was cut off once again.

“No, no its not. I neglected you. I was a child soldier myself, and I saw a lot of myself in you. You’re a tactical and agile fighter, as well as a dancer-“

Peter sputtered while MJ stared. What? “Wha-Well, uh, Miss Romanoff, I’m not that good. How’d you even find out?”

Natasha gently pulled back the sheets, revealing Peter’s feet – damaged, and protruding bones evident among the bruises and cuts and, most obviously, pointed.

“You have habits like that,” She said, as Peter relaxed his foot.

“Sorry,”

“Don’t be,” She said with a smile.


	11. We're coming home now...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sound of the wind is whispering in your ear  
> Can you feel it coming back?  
> Through the warmth, through the cold, keep running 'til we're there  
> We're coming home now, we're coming home now  
> The sound of the wind is whispering in your ear  
> Can you feel it coming back?  
> Through the warmth, through the cold, keep running 'til we're there  
> We're coming home now, we're coming home now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment please,,, it gives me will to live
> 
> also, i want maccy dees

“ **An adolescent girl identified as Michelle Jones is in the lift, she is approaching you now** ,” Friday called to the group.

Peter had been out of the MedBay for less than a week, and his girlfriend had been visiting him almost everyday. She didn’t feel comfortable leaving Peter with the Avengers – Peter suspects she blames herself for his attempted suicide, the thought adding to his guilt immensely.

Peter noticed, as she exited the lift, how much happier she seemed to be. She was almost glowing, her smile stretched so big it looked like her face was hurting. As he greeted the girl cheerily, she held up something ivory in her hand – a letter, he noticed once inspected more closely.

The adults looked at the girl (Clint more glaring but whatever) as she sat down in between Peter and Tony.

“What’s that?” The dancer asked curiously.

“Oh, you know, just one of the best things that’s ever happened to us,” His girlfriend replied, feigning nonchalance.

“What is it then?” Peter said, smiling. He watched intently as MJ opened the already teared envelope and began reading the letter.

“To whom it may concern,” She began, pausing for dramatics. Peter, with his enhanced hearing heard many of the Avengers suck in a breath, clearly believing the letter was bad.

_It could be bad, you don’t know yet!_

“My name is Olivia Brookes-“

“What!?” Peter yelled as he heard the name, excitement bubbling in his chest. Pietro and Wanda (Harley was at school) rushed over to him, and he realized his exclamation must have been quite worrisome to everyone else.

“What’s wrong, Паук?” Natasha said.

Peter didn’t respond though, his eyes were quickly filling with tears.

“Em, em don’t tell me...” He said as she smirked, her own eyes watery as well.

“-And I am writing to concerning Miss Noelle Jones and Mr Nathan Parker. As you may know, the two performed at World Of Dance in 2013, making it into the Semi Finals at age 11. Many judges and audience members were impressed with their performance, considering the two are the youngest dancers on the show in it’s history. This year, we are holding an Alumni competition-“

She was cut of by Peter’s sobs, followed by her own. Peter was sitting on the floor, hand over his mouth in shock. The heroes who didn’t know about his talent were in shock, and the ones who did (Wanda, Pietro, Sam, Bucky, Tony and Nat) were smiling proudly.

“Michelle, fuck, holy shit...”

The two hugged, sobbing into each others necks. Wanda and Pietro joined, followed by Tony (his hug was awkward, he still felt a little guilty).  
Eventually, Michelle and Peter pulled away, and she tried to finish reading the letter.

“I would be most grateful for them to attend. They would spend six months in California. Enclosed are permission slips to ensure the two have permission from Parents/Guardians. Sincerely, Olivia Brookes, World Of Dance instructor, and friend of Nathan and Noelle’s.”

“Congratulations!!!” Wanda yelled.

“Thanks Wands,” Michelle said, eyes still puffy and cheeks damp.

While most of the people in the room were smiling, Steve was just confused.

“Wait, so you’re a dancer?” He asked.

Peter stiffened, yet the smile was still evident on his face. Nothing would ruin this for him. He would make sure of it.

He nodded, unable to form words in his euphoric state. Steve frowned at him, to the annoyance of Pepper and Tony – the two who noticed besides Peter.

“I’d rather you focused your skills on science or herowork,” He mused, “But if it makes you happy...”

“Yes! Thank you so much sir!”

“Drop the sir business Pete, I’m Steve,” He corrected, not unkindly.

This made Peter beam – possibly even more than before. Michelle lit up behind him and the two hugged, Happy.

_Fucking Parker Luck._

“Well, I personally don’t think you should go. What if we need you for a mission, and what about school? I’m not allowing you to go,” Clint said, dampening everyone’s moods. Peter fought to hold Michelle back, and many Avengers opened their mouth to say something when a voice shouted from the corridor.

“Well, it’s a good thing you aren’t his guardian, isn’t it Clint?” Pepper said, her designer heels clinking against the wood floor.  
Everyone’s stiff posture relaxed as she said the words. She went to hug the kids. “I got the email already. You can go.”

The dancers started crying again, gaining more hugs from Pietro and Wanda.

After a while of comfortable silence, Pepper spoke up and pulled from the hug. “Do you want to practice in the studio?”

Peter and MJ nodded their heads, and heard a ‘Can we see you dance?’ from Steve.

So, twenty minutes later, the Avengers were lined up against the side of the room, Ned setting up his camera (he was cold to Clint – Sure, he idolised them. But no one messes with his family.)

“Ready guys?”

“Born ready,” Michelle and Peter said at once. "We're gonna perform one of our choreo's from WOD."

The music blasted from the speakers, [and they began to dance.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3-iUI6pK5c&list=WL&index=21&t=0s)

“Holy crap,” Someone said as the dance ended. The camera turned off and the boy observed everyone. Wanda and Pietro were grinning goofily, Pepper had a similar look on her face, Tony was suprised – his eyebrows, in Peter’s opinion, looked like they were about to fly away – but Peter could tell he was happy. Everyone else had similar expressions, faces varying in the level of shock (Steve was kind of dying, and Natasha was also, proud?)

He smiled. MJ did too.

It was time to be the Nathan Parker he always used to be.

And so it begins....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used this song (Home by Dotan) with this chap because i feel like peters home is with MJ, especially when hes dancing, and he considers WOD to be a second home for him...
> 
> i highly recpmmend u listen to the song,, also, @starkaroos2034 on insta made an irondad and spiderson edit to that song, its super wholesome and sweet, but also sad at times


	12. Whatever it takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whip Whip  
> Run me like a racehorse  
> Pull me like a ripcord
> 
> Break me down and build me up
> 
> I want to be your slip slip  
> Word upon your lip lip  
> Letter that you rip rip
> 
> Break me down and build me up
> 
> Whatever it takes  
> Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
> Whatever it takes  
> Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains  
> Whatever it takes  
> You take me to the top I'm ready for  
> Whatever it takes  
> Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
> Whatever it takes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for shitty chapter :/

Peter woke up with a pounding headache. At first, he thought nothing of it, he often felt like shit in the morning if he was crying the night before.  
No, what really set off alarm bells in his head was the body lying next to him.

Steve.

Upon noticing the captain was unconscious, he jumped to his feet, suddenly fully aware. He looked around, trying to identify an exit.

The walls were a dull grey, and had no windows. There was no interior furniture, and the door was huge and metal, vibranium by the looks of it. Each Avenger were lying unconscious, huge manacles around their wrists.  
Well, fuck.

An hour. It took one painfully slow hour for the Avengers to wake up. Peter, towards the beginning of the hour, began to look for...anything really. Anything to help them escape, but the room was barren. So eventually, Peter took to sitting back where he originally woke up, and waited.  
What else could he do? He was just a kid.

His mind supplied entertainment though. He thought of songs, and what movements he could add to them.

Stone Cold.  
Turn. If happy is her... Arabesque on pointe, fan kick. I’m happy for you.

He heard Tony groan and sit up, followed slowly by the rest of the adults.

“Where are we Parker?” Clint asked roughly.

“I don’t know,” he said, looking around. His Spidey-Sense was going crazy.

The door then abruptly swung open, revealing a man about Peter’s height. His blonde hair was styled into a quiff and his green eyes were striking.  
The only abnormal thing about his opinion was the metal and green substance adhered to the side of his face.

Harry Osborn.

Peter immediately stood up. Harry was his best friend once, right? Maybe he could talk his way out of it.

“Harry,” He said.

“Hiya Pete,” was the reply.

“Harry, what is this? Please, it’s not too late. I know you’re a good person-“

“You expect too much of me, Pete. As for why... Well, I’m getting big money for the Avengers... And I wanted you.”

“What do you want, Osborn?” Tony yelled, the others too stunned at the previous exchange to speak.

“Well, Peteypie here-“

“Don’t call me that.”

“ isn’t as innocent as you think.”

He walked over to the mechanic, bending down to be level with him.

“The way I see it, Peter owes me something.”

“Oh Yeah, Natasha challenged, “And what is that?”

The goblin turned back to Peter, who was glaring at him.

“I’m offering you a proposition Parker. A better life. You and me, as partners. You owe it to me, and it’ll be like old times.”  
Peter looked down, pondering. His life would be better without the Avengers. Sure, he’d miss Sam and Bucky, and maybe Natasha. And him and Tony were close. But eventually they’d turn on him. Eventually, he’d be alone again. Just him and Michelle.

“What’s gonna happen to them?” he asked. He heard several of the Avengers gasp, the loudest Wanda.  
Damn. He didn’t think about the twins, or Harley for that matter.

“They’d be transferred to a secure prison and eventually...” he smiled, “exterminated.”

“With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility,” He whispered.

“What?”

“With great power comes great responsibility. Those were the last words Ben said to me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means...” he looked at Tony, “When you can do the things that I can, and you don’t... And then the bad things happen, they happen because of you.”

“Ugh,”He faked gagging, “You’re ordinary. You’re ordinary, you’re on the side of the angels.”  
Peter marched up to Harry, leaning close to his face.

“I may be on the side of the angels, but don’t think for one second, that I am one of them,” He whispered, but everyone caught every word, and each snarl the boy produced, shocking them.

“Well then,” Harry said, smiling, “I guess it’ll have to be the other option.”

Huge guards dressed in all black marched into the room, six in total, each one surrounding Peter, gripping his arms and forcing his head to look at Harry and Tony.

“An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth,” He paused, “ A father for a father,” He said, pulling out a knife.

Peter struggled against the men, but six against one wasn’t very fair.

“No, Harry please. He doesn’t deserve it. None of them do. Kill me instead.”

“Really? Because I seem to recall roughly a month ago,” He said walking over to Peter, “They made you do this.”

He yanked the dancers arm forward, revealing the while lines embedded into his skin.

The Avengers expressions changed from shocked to guilty.

“And besides, killing you won’t do any good. You won’t miss your own life. This has much more lasting effect.”

“I didn’t kill your father!”

“Yes. Yes you did. I swore on his grave that Spider-Man would pay. And this is revenge at its best...”

“And I swore on my Uncle’s grave to not let anyone else die. But here we are. Everyone around me drops like fucking bees. But I won’t let you kill this man,” he managed to shake off the guards, and Harry, invested in Parker’s speech, signalled for them to stand down, “he’s everything you say. But so much more. And all of them, above everything, are worth protecting. So kill me,” He held his hands out, providing a clear shot at his heart, “and if you want to shake hands with me in hell i shall not disappoint you.”

Harry smiled, tucking away his knife. Another gesture, and one guard came forward and pushed the boy onto the floor. The guards walked over, kicking him and punching him until all that was left was ragged breathing and blood-filled spit. Chains, like the other Avengers had, were latched onto his wrists and a gag was shoved in his mouth.

Eventually, the captors left, leaving the team trying to comfort a bloody, wheezing teenager.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Later, it could’ve been the next day, or the next hour, when Osborn came in, he went straight for Wanda. He held her head and dragged his knife down the side of her face (her powers were gone due to a collar around her neck).

Peter was struggling against his chains, desperate to help his pseudo sister.

Suddenly, all eyes were on his as his hands sparked alive with electricity. His hands glowed blue and his eyes closed in focus as volts charged through his body to the chains with a thud, breaking them.

From there, he was launched into battle. Throwing kicks and punches at the guards and Harry all by himself until all of the guards were unconscious (or dead, he couldn’t tell, and he really didn’t care) and Harry was pointing a gun at him.

“Just accept my offer. You’ll have a lot less suffering.”

“Pain is an old friend,” He said, manoeuvring the gun out of Osborn’s grip and pointing it at him.

After a moment, he hit him across the face with the back of the gun, deciding against killing anyone.  
He made his way to each of the heroes, ripping apart the chains.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

That night, Peter and Wanda were in the MedBay, sleeping. Tony and Pietro were crying, possibly from the shock of seeing their loved ones hurt, possibly from seeing Peter’s willingness to sacrifice his life for Tony’s.

All Tony knew is that he had a lot of explaining to that Noelle girl.


	13. Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think you left me broken down  
> Think that I'd come running back  
> Baby, you don't know me cause you're dead wrong. 
> 
> What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
> Stand a little taller  
> Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.  
> What doesn't kill you makes a fighter,  
> Footsteps even lighter  
> Doesn't mean I'm over, cause you're gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peters canonically a trekkie so...

MJ and Harley stormed into the common room, and desperately looked around for Bruce, who was sitting in an armchair, looking worriedly at a tablet.

“Bruce, tell me he’s okay, please, please tell me he’s okay,” Michelle pleaded.

Bruce looked solemn. “I really can’t say Miss-“

“Michelle.”

“I really couldn’t say Michelle. He was pretty beaten up. Multiple lacerations across the entire proximity of his body, from what we’ve seen. Bruised ribs, broken collarbone, head trauma, and a fractured ulna,” He listed.

Harley gasped. Michelle’s eyes began flooding with tears.

“How...How long would it take him to dance?” She asked, her voice shaky.

“Seriously? Your, what, boyfriend? Was kidnapped and hurt and your first thought is when he can dance again? Are you kidding me?” Clint yelled.

“I really hate to say it, Miss Michelle, but it was kind of insensitive.”

Michelle ponders this, fury bubbling in her blood.

“You... How... What?” She stumbled, crying, “how fucking dare you assume that? Do you know what he’s been through? What you’ve put him though – all of you? Once you know what he’s been through, and shared the trauma he’s had, you can comment something like that.”  
The group was stunned as she yelled, but she didn’t stop.

“I have been the one there for him, through everything we’ve been through. All the abuse, trauma, PTSD, suicide attempts, we were their for each other. World Of Dance was our home, and we get to go back there in a few months. So I apologise if my attempt to make Peter happy in this hell hole was considered insensitive in your small minds.”

She takes a breath, trying to collect herself.

“You don’t know anything about him.”

“She’s right you know,” a voice said softly. Heads whipped around to the doorframe to see Peter, in a white t shirt and black sweatpants, leaning against his portable IV drip. “I’m a mystery,” He said with a smirk.

He started walking over to the girl, who tried to focus on the sound of his soft footsteps. Peter embraced her in a hug, and she immediately started crying, and clinging onto his clothing desperately.

“I-I thought I lost you again...”she sobbed, “I though you’d be gone again.”  
Peter found himself whispering soft reassurances to her, and running his fingers through her hair.  
After a while, she pulled out of the hug, drying her eyes.

“I’m gonna go practice.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Peter and Tony were working in the lab, with MJ watching. It was Tony’s suggestion that she come to the lab, considering how she was treated last time she was at the tower. Besides, both her and Peter seemed more relaxed with each others presence.  
While Tony was working in his repulsors, Peter’s phone rang. Both him and MJ looked up at the ringing device, and, when the boy saw the caller ID, he almost dropped it.

“Hi, Livvy,”He said, MJ jumping out of her seat.

“Put her on speaker,” MJ whispered, Peter looking at the mechanic for confirmation. Once he nodded, Peter obeyed.

“Kay, Livvy, you’re on speaker, and Noelle is here.”

“Great! Listen, I’ve sent the letter, do you have it?” an unknown female voice said.

“Yeah, we do. And we can go,” Michelle answered.

“Awesome! Apparently, you’re gonna have the same instructors, so we should be good. I have some amazing routines in store.”

“So do we, Livvy, Nathan and I have been practising a lot, and perhaps we could work in some aerial stuff,” Michelle said. _Wait, who was Nathan?_

“Okay, so you definitely have signatures, yes? I mean, if you’re in the foster home, that ain’t gonna fly.”

“No, yeah, we have families.”

“Wait, Nate, you’re not living with that Westcott man anymore, are you?” She said, genuinely concerned. Michelle looked somber.

“No, I-I’m not. I have a d-different family now,” He stuttered.

“Okay, sorry for mentioning him, I just had to know, you know? Remember, you both can always talk to me. I love you!”

“Yeah, we both love ya too, Livvy. See ya soon,” Michelle agreed.

“Au revoir.”

“Au revoir,” the two repeated back in unison, before ending the call.

“Who was that?” Tony asked.

“Our old instructor. She um, she was on the letter, Olivia Brookes. She was just calling to make sure we had the signatures,” Michelle said, as if Tony couldn’t deduce that from their conversation.

“She sounds lovely,” Tony smiled.

“Oh she is. She taught us how to speak Spanish and French, and she’s honestly the best instructor for us, considering she knows what we’re comfortable with and what we can push our bodies to do,” Peter rambled.  
Tony was dumbfounded. “How many languages do you know?”

“I know three: English, French and Spanish.”

“And I know five fluently: English, Spanish, French, Italian and ASL. Oh, but I know a little bit of Klingon, but that’s from Star Trek, and i know a few words of Russian, but only a few,” Peter listed.

“How did you learn ASL and Italian?”

A sad look crossed Peter’s face.

“Um, my aunt was Italian, and when I was a child she looked after me while my parents were working, so that was the first language I ever learned.”

“Pete, you don’t have to tell him if it makes you upset. You can wait, or I can do that, or-“

“No, it’s okay. Well, it’s not, but they should know. I think they, or at least he,” he gestured to Tony, “deserves answers.”

“My aunt and uncle died as a result of a car crash. My aunt, May, she uh- she was killed on impact, but uh, my uncle,” He looked down, tears welling in his eyes, “he survived the actual crash. I visited him in hospital, and the doctors said he had glass shards, not only in his chest, but his ears. They said, they said removing it would be a slow, painful death, and removing the ones in his ears would do no good – he was already deaf.  
We were fortunate that he already knew ASL – his mum was deaf – but I learnt and communicated with him until he died of his wounds.”

“I’m so sorry,” Tony said, not knowing what else to say.

He shrugged “I’ve had worse.”

_Well, what the hell was that supposed to mean?_


	14. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can turn it on  
> Be a good machine  
> I can hold the weight of worlds  
> If that's what you need  
> Be your everything  
> I can do it  
> I can do it  
> I'll get through it  
> But I'm only human  
> And I bleed when I fall down  
> I'm only human  
> And I crash and I break down  
> Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
> You build me up and then I fall apart  
> 'Cause I'm only human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chap talks about skip westcott, nothings graphic, but skip this chap if you are sensitive to this.

After spending a whole day with Peter, Wand and Pietro (Harley was at school, ha loser), Pepper offered Michelle to spend the night at the tower.  
So, that’s how she ended up sitting in Avengers living room, at 10:30 pm, wearing her boyfriends hoodie and trackies.

Sitting with her was Peter, Wanda, Pietro, Tony, Natasha, Harley and Sam: the people he was closest to (Pepper left for a business trip that afternoon, Bruce was busy in the lab, and Bucky was at SHIELD).

They were currently watching Mulan, and munching on popcorn. The scene looked... domestic, to say the least.  
Peter was half asleep, his head resting on MJ’s shoulder as he shovelled popcorn into his mouth. Beside him, Wanda and Pietro were cuddling, Wanda asleep, and Harley, who was in the other side of the room in an armchair, was taking a picture of the snoozing girl and her glaring brother.

Tony was next to Harley, in an armchair, however, he was wrestling with Natasha for said chair, who was sitting in it before she left to make more popcorn and tony promptly jumped on.

Sam was on a love seat; it was the loveseat he and Bucky always sat on but he was by himself. The man didn’t seem to mind, though. He was spread out on the sofa, legs dangling off and almost kicking Harley.

Michelle supposed the Avengers aren’t too bad.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

She woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. She didn’t know what to do me it was, or when she fell asleep, she just knows she fell asleep, in avengers Tower, somehow managing to shift in the middle of the night, so that she was laying on Peter’s chest.

Said boy was still asleep, so she decided to get up, and greet everyone else.

“Hey Natasha,” She said, walking into the conjoined kitchenette, where Natasha was cooking breakfast, “I didn’t know you cooked?”

“Not really,” She answered, “but the only other person up is Tony, and frankly, I would rather not have the kitchen on fire this present day.”  
Michelle giggled while Tony shouted from the living room, “Oi, I’ll have you know I’m a fantabulous cook, you heathen.”

“Never said you wasn’t. Just stating you’re a dumbass.”

“I’m a genius!” he gasped melodramatically.

“Sure. That’s why you tried to drink Dum-E’s motor-oil-and-bolts smoothie.”

“This is slander,” He muttered.

MJ dissolved into a full laughing fit, which made Natasha start cackling too (unbeknownst to the two women, Tony had taken a picture).  
Once they had calmed down, Natasha changed the topic.

“How are you doing with your dance by the way?”

“Oh, it’s going great! We have a few contemporary, which is Pete’s favourite style, as well as some hip hop combos and a few ballet routines.”

“Nice. I mainly danced ballet when I was little. Do you do pointe work?”

“Occasionally. Pete and I were really lucky to find a teacher so we could train in pointe without injuring ourselves, so we both do pointe whenever we feel like it,” She explained.

“Wow. Normally, men don’t wear pointe shoes.”

“Well, Peter’s actually a radical feminist-“ MJ was cut off by both her own and Natasha’s laughs.

“Should we wake Pete up?” Tony asked.

“No, don’t. He doesn’t get enough sleep as it is, this is a rarity.”

“Why not?” Natasha asked, concerned, as she started shovelling bacon and eggs onto plates.

She hesitated. “Its... A long story. One that I’m not really morally obligated to tell. But, it’s fucking sad, that’s for sure.”  
Just then, Peter’s phone rang, startling Tony, who threw out a ‘fuck’. Michelle walked over to her sleeping boyfriend, ad opened his phone. She knew the passcode (7737, SPDR) because Peter trusted her.

Her smile immediately fell when, after accepting the call, she heard the man at the other end.

“Hey Einstein.”

The two adults walked over to the girl cautiously. They wondered what had happened to make a girl who was happy and smiling go from angry and cold in a mere few seconds.

“It’s not Peter, it’s Michelle. How did you get this number,” She said through gritted teeth.

“I have my ways,” the girl could hear the smirk in his voice. As he said this, she grabbed a piece of paper, scribbling on it messily, “God, how old’s Pete? 14, er, 15 now? I saw you two on TV tge other day and jesus, he sounded so goddamn good...”  
Michelle’s eyes were watering, yet she finished her note and slided it towards the Billionaire soundlessly, soy he two could read what it said.

Track this number.

Tony immediately grabbed his laptop again as MJ stated scribbling the number, (515) 808 2362 down messily.

“I bet he’s even prettier grown up-“

“Listen here, fuck face. You can't have Peter. Period. He isn’t a toy for your disgusting needs. He isn’t a puppy, he’s a human being. He has people to look out for him, and if you go for him again, you’ll regret it.”

“What makes you think you can keep me back? Nothing stopped me the last time.”

“We aren’t children anymore. We know how to use words like help, run, and rapist,” at that, Natasha visibly paled, and Tony sucked in a breath, “Never call this number again, you sick fuck,” She warned, clicking off the call.

She handed the phone to Stark, who took it with shaky hands, and started pacing.

“Who was that?” Natasha said.

“Steven Westcott. Sick fucker. Dickhead. Child molester.”

“And why was he calling Peter’s phone?” Tony asked. Did he really want to know the answer?

The girl sighed. “I really didn’t want to tell you this. Um, about a year after Peter and I started dancing, he was fostered by him. He was the Foster parent he had before you. And, after six months, Peter come back to the Foster home. I was thrilled – he was, and still is, my best friend. But something was different.”  
Natasha gasped.

“He wasn’t as bright or excited as he used to be. He was almost a shell of his old self. And one day, he just... Broke. Told me everything.”

“Please don’t tell me...” Tony trailed off, afraid of what she was implying.

“Yeah. He got away with it too. Oh, for future reference, don’t call him ‘Einstein’ or ‘Peteypie’. He kind of relapses.”

“That’s why he has a panic attack.” Tony muttered.

“What?”

“Over dinner, Clint said something along the lines of ‘I’d rather kill myself than look after someone like you, Einstien’ and it sent Peter into a sort of fit. He was repeating things like ‘I don’t want it anymore’ and having a panic attack.”

“I’m gonna kill him.”

“Please don’t,” a hoarse voice said from behind them. Peter had woken up and had a serious bedhead, “Why’d you get up Noelle? You were comfy.”

“Are you calling me fat?” The girl said in a playful banter, raising her eyebrow.

“Yeah,” the boy sighed, content.

“I’m sorry we discussed you without your permission. We’re trying to stop that,” Natasha said.

“It’s okay. It was for my benefit, and I’m glad MJ told you, I wouldn’t have been able to... Just, don’t spread it around.”

“We promise,” Tony said, holding out a little finger.

He laughed. “You know I’m not five, right?”

“You have to pinky promise, kid, or it doesn’t count.”

The two locked fingers, and the girls in the room started laughing. After a moment, Peter’s faced turned with seriousness.

“Hunt that son of a bitch down.”

“I will,” Natasha said.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The four were grateful for that moment of privacy, but soon, everyone else started waking up.

The four who slept through the entirety of that conversation (plus a little bit more) were eating Natasha’s reheated pancakes, Natasha herself was sharpening her throwing knives. Michelle and Tony were playing cluedo, which honestly isn’t as fun when you’re playing with 2 geniuses. Seriously, they had played 6 games before, as, mostly Michelle, was figuring it out within the first few seconds.

Peter had taken to his laptop, and was playing Sims.... Until he got bored, and was now searching through news articles.

“Oh my god,” He said, attempting to hold back his laughter (key word: attempting).

“What?” Rhodey asked, not looking up from washing his plate.

Peter stifled his laughter as he read the news article he found, “Look what I’ve just found. ‘Our top ten Avengers ships’.”

MJ burst out laughing, most of the others following suit.

“Well, read it to us then, Pete,” Tony chuckled, turning back to cluedo.

“Okay, let’s see....Pepperony...Stony... Stucky.... Stark-Spangled-Banner?”

Tony sat there, shocked, as Rhodey roared with laughter. “I’m sorry, what?”

Peter read the description out for them, “We know the Science Bros are quite close, their endless amount of time spent together, including the unfortunate creation of Ultron. Similarly, Stark and Rogers seem t be pretty close; both are brave, and good at leading. This combination of Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers have fans grinning.”

Again, everyone roared with laughter and Tony just sat there, shocked. Peter started scrolling through the other ships.

“Starker? What the hell are they implying?” He said, closing the article.

“That’s all kinds of fucked up,” Pietro said.

“Yeah.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Pete, who’s Nathan?” Tony said.

“Wait... You didn’t tell them?” Michelle said, laughing.

Peter ignored her, “Nathan is my stage name.”

“And yours is Noelle,” Natasha realized, addressing Michelle, who nodded, “Are you sure you’re a genius, Stark?”

“Oi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment
> 
> call the number. i dare you


	15. Better when I'm dancin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Show the world you've got that fire (fire)  
> Feel the rhythm getting louder  
> Show the room what you can do  
> Prove to them you got the moves  
> I don't know about you,
> 
> But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
> Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
> And we can do this together  
> I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah

“You ready?”

“Yeah, Ned.”

“Ok, in five... Four... Three... Two,” Ned said, doing the thing Freddie always did in ICarly.

“Hey guys, it’s Nathan-“

“-and Noelle”

“And welcome back to our YouTube channel!” They said in unison.

“Before we get into the dance, we have an announcement for you all,” Peter looked at Tony, who nodded off camera, before continuing.

“Lots of you guys know that we were fortunate enough to get invited to World Of Dance back in 2013, and we were the youngest contestants ever to get to the semi finals. You all got us there and for that we couldn’t be more grateful. Thank you so much, seriously.”

“And,” Michelle continued, “a few weeks ago, we got a letter from our last instructor, Olivia Brookes, who has made a couple of appearances in our videos. We’ve been invited to an alumni competition!”

“We haven’t heard anything from the other teams, especially Rosie and Lila, but we’ll keep you updated. The only exception is Cameron’s group, who’ll be making a guest appearance soon,” Peter said with a wink.

“The competition is in a few weeks, so we’ll most likely not post any dance videos or tutorials in the six months we’ll be competing-“

“-Except for maybe a couple of vlogs,” Michelle cut in.

“Yeah, but please, go watch World Of Dance and support us. We couldn’t ask for a better audience so...” Peter trailed off.

“Enjoy the video!” the two said at the same time, waving.

“Cut!” Ned yelled.  
Peter and Michelle moved to their starting positions.

“You okay, kiddos?”

“Yeah,” They said in unison.

“Okay, Mr. Stark, can you cue up the music?”  
Tony nodded and prepared the music, telling Friday to play it when Ned started the camera.

“And... Action!”

[Nathan and Noelle's Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YdHSIws67Rc)

The ended, panting, and Ned cut the video off, Tony grabbing water for the two. Once their breathing had somewhat returned to normal, the two filmed their outro.

“I hope you guys enjoyed, Please comment on what you want to see next. Maybe... Making a famous Philanthropist dance?” Peter said, turning to Tony, smirking, who was shaking his head repeatedly.

“Thank you so much for watching, and until next week...” Michelle said.

“Dance on!” The two said.

“Cut!”

Michelle and Peter high fived, and Tony ruffled Peter’s hair.

“You kids want to grab lunch?”

“Yeah, Noelle, you down?”

“Sure, why not?” She said, nonchalant.  
They walked to the elevator, taking them up to the communal living room, where Steve, Natasha, Wanda, Clint and Sam were sitting. Clint opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he received a glare from Tony.

“How was it?” Wanda asked.  
Before Peter or Michelle could reply, Tony answered the question for the two.

“They were amazing. Seriously, you all should’ve seen them, they were all like...”  
He tried to recreate the dance they just performed, but failed miserably.

“Maybe you should stick to making bots Tony,” Sam laughed, “Leave dancing to the professionals.”

“Where’s your boyfriend, Birdie?”

“Stress-baking. Believe it or not, we aren’t joined at the hip 24/7,” Sam retorted, “Oh, you two are gonna receive a shit ton of cookies later,” He said to the two.

“Language!”

“Language!” Tony mimicked.

“Tony, you need to be more responsible-“

"Why?”

At that moment, Pietro walked through the door, with the shawarma they were going to eat for lunch.

“Hi Peter, hi Michelle and Ned,” He greeted, then laughed at Ned, who hadn’t said anything, he was too starstruck.

He set the food on the coffee table, Steve helping set the individual meals out.

“Okay, dig in,” Natasha said, “Friday, can you call down Harley, Bruce, Rhodey, Bucky and Pepper please.”  
Once the others got there, they began eating (despite Natasha telling them, none of them ate until the others got there).

Each of them grabbed a plate, tucking in, except Peter.

Michelle nudged him, like a secret communication, the question obvious.

_Can you eat this?_

Peter shook his head, putting down his fork slowly.

Michelle put down her meal as well, nodding to Tony.

_Talk to him._

“Hey, uh, Tony can, I um, talk to you?” He said, wringing his hands.

“If you have something to say, you can say it to all of us,” Clint said, each person throwing a dirty look at the man upon hearing his accusing tone.

“O-OK um, I can’t eat this... I’m sorry.”

“Why? Tony spent good money for you to eat, yet you choose to waste it. Ungrateful brat.”

“Clint!” Several of the heroes said, Natasha elbowing him hard in the ribcage.

Peter took a deep breath, “Its just how I was brought up. I was told I couldn’t eat anything overly greasy, fatty or unhealthy, and sometimes I wasn’t allowed to eat at all.”

“You’re a dick,” Pietro said to the archer.

Michelle, Pietro, Ned, Wanda and Harley led Peter out the room, Tony following after throwing a glare at Clint.


	16. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby, pull me closer  
> In the backseat of your rover  
> That I know you can't afford  
> Bite that tattoo on your shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song legit has nothing to do with the fic,, I just chose closer because this was supposed to be a big step in peters and Steve's relationship.
> 
> Also, platonic ^^

“Hey,” Steve said, rapping his knuckles on Peter’s open door. The sudden noise made Peter, who was working on some sort of technology, flinch. As a result, the product blew up, exploding in Peter’s face.

“Oh my god, are you okay? I’m so sorry I didn’t mean t-“

“Mr. Rogers, seriously, I’m fine. I’m just a little dusty.”  
That was true. He was alright, he had no injuries. Just a face full of soot, making him look like a cartoon character.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. What did you want to talk to me about?”

“So, tomorrow we’re having a huge party to celebrate the creation of the Avengers and we’d like you to come.”  
Peter was shocked. His mouth dropped open, making him look more like a cartoon (Steve tried really hard to stifle a laugh).

“Why?”

“Well, for one, you’re an Avenger. Secondly, our families are coming over to celebrate, and you’re Tony’s son, so we want you to come.”

With those words, Peter was suddenly flooded with emotion. His eyes watered and his breath quickened as he fought to keep his tears at bay.

“Woah woah, I didn’t mean to upset ya,” Steve said, gripping his shoulders.

“I know,” He sobbed, “I just, I h-haven’t been someone’s son since I was s-seven.”

He completely melted into tears, leaving Steve staring at him, unsure of what to do.

“Can I hug you?”

The boy nodded, immediately sinking into the embrace once he felt Steve’s huge arms around him.  
Once he’d calmed down, he answered, “I’d like that.”

“Okay, cool,” Steve said, “I wanted to ask you in person, as well as make sure it wouldn’t interrupt any plans you have?”

The man phrased this as a question, almost like he was asking Peter for his permission. This surprised the genius a little; it was odd to see confident and secure Captain America acting more insecure.

“No, its fine. I have some friends coming over on Friday, and I have to shoot next Monday before I leave for WOD in three weeks. But other than that, I’m free.”

“Great. Tony already has a suit for you, and apparently, they’ll be a surprise,” the man said, raising an eyebrow.  
He tilted his head in confusion, to which Steve laughed.

“What were you working on?”

“Oh, just my webshooters.

“Oh and by the way Pete,” He said, walking back in, “I’m sending the footage of you blowing your face up to Tony.”

“You’re bluffing.”

“Friday-“

“NO STEVE-“

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“How have you done the homework already? It was so hard,” Harley whined, head on Wanda’s lap as Pete walked into the living room.

“Uh, not really. I can help you if you want.”

“Whatcha doing?” Tony asked.

“Chem. I’ve just finished the assignment on Nanotechnology, and now I have to write a report on Flame Emission Spectroscopy.”

“That sentence was way too advanced for me to understand,” Sam said.

“What do you know about nanotechnology kid?”

“It’s so cool! It’s used to describe a billionth, and a Nano is a billionth of a metre. One nanometre is about eight times the radius of an atom, its that small, and about a hundred times smaller than a bacterial pathogen. It can be used in engineering as well as the medical setting, and-“

He cut himself off from his rambling, everyone in the room looking amused.

“Wanna come work on my nano gauntlets, kid?”

“Yeah, why not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment,, it makes my day and iim not allowed to go outside rn :'(


	17. Just the way you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
> Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
> She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday  
> Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me  
> And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
> But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
> I say
> 
> When I see your face  
> There's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing  
> Just the way you are  
> And when you smile  
> The whole world stops and stares for a while  
> 'Cause girl you're amazing  
> Just the way you are

Peter was nervous, and that was putting it fucking lightly. He’d never been to a party, especially one as huge as this, before.

He was going to be in a room full of superheroes. And sure, he was one too. But he wasn’t going as Spider-Man. He was going as Peter Parker-Stark, who also happened to be Spider-Man. There was a difference.

The difference was he wasn’t going to be in his suit. When hidden under his mask, he was Spider-Man; brave and loyal vigilante/Avenger. Other times, when he wasn’t donning the mask, he was Penis Parker; orphan, loser.

In Peter’s mind, Spider-Man, Nathan and Peter were all different people.

No one likes Peter Parker. The only one who cared was Michelle.

Spidey was different, he loved helping people and saving Queens, But not everyone saw him as a hero. The daily bugle was him as a menace, and he often screwed up.

But Nathan... Nathan was different entirely. Many people loved his dancing; his 10 million subscribers on YouTube showed that. Dancing was the only time he was able to express himself.

So yeah, he was basically scared shitless.

So here he was, in his room on the Stark’s private floor, [wearing a burgundy three piece Dolce and Gabbanna tuxedo](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/847028642391404956/), struggling to tie his tie, on the verge of hyperventilating.

Tony walked in, his eyes softened once he saw Peter struggling. “Come on bud, I’ll help you, no need to get so worked up.”  
Peter could barely hear him, his panic louder than Tony’s soothing words.

“Hey, hey. Look at me,” He said, placing the younger hand to his chest so the boy could feel the steady thump of his heart. “Breathe.”  
Peter let the rhythmic beats of Tony’s heart wash over him, trying to match his breathing with it.

“What’s got you so worked up, Bambino?”

“I-“ he began, before stopping himself. They don’t care about you. Don’t let down your walls. Don’t make this harder on yourself. “It’s nothing.”

Tony sighed. “Hey, tesoro. I know I messed up, but I will never do that again, okay? I want you to know you can always come to me for your problems.”

He nodded, “I haven’t done anything big like this, Mr. Stark. To go out there and just be... Peter....” he trailed off.

“You went on TV for months on end.”

“That’s different. I’m not Peter Parker-Stark there, am I? I’m Nathan Parker.”

“What’s the difference?”

“Nathan’s a whole different person. He’s a confident and highly trained professional dancer. I’m just... Nobody. Nobody likes a nobody. ”

“If nobody is you, then I like nobody.”

Peter smiled sadly. “I’m not cut out for this.”

“You can do it, Pete. I’ll be right with you,” He gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, “How ‘bout we sort out this tie, yeah?”

The boy nodded, mumbling a thank you, as Tony took the tie and dropped it round Peter’s shoulders, tying it.

“We have to do a Windsor knot... Who names this shit?”

“The current Queen of England’s last name is Windsor and the knot originated from her uncle, King George VIII.”

“oh.”

After a while, Peter spoke up.

“How about... I don’t wear a tie?”

“If it makes you feel comfortable kiddo,” Stark replied, ruffling his hair.

“You ready to blow this popsicle stand?”

“Yeah.”

Tony stood up, Peter following suit.

“Oh, I have a surprise for you,” The Billionaire said with a smile, taking Peter’s hand and dragging him to the floors living space.

“Mr. Stark, what are yo-“

The words died in his mouth.

Standing in the hallway was Pepper, Nat and Steve, all in formal wear. But in the middle...

MJ.

She was wearing a [tiered lace dress](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/63754150953003369/), the colour matching his own suit. Her hair was down, sleek and wavy, unlike her messy ringlets she often wore.

She looked... Stunning.

All of the other adults were smiling at his star struck expression, not that he noticed. He couldn’t take his eyes off of his girlfriend for a second.

"Hey Pete.”

“Hi.”

They walked up to each other. “You look really pretty.”

“And you look handsome.”

“Lets go, everyone, time to make our appearance,” Tony said, clapping his hands.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The party was... Interesting, to say the least.

Seeing everyone out of their superhero attire was odd for Peter, and the amount of people here was frankly overwhelming. It seemed everyone had come to the party.

Thor and Loki had made it from Asgard, that Scott dude who could shrink was here, King T’Challa and Princess Shuri, as well as everyone’s families.  
Cassie Lang, Ant-Man’s daughter, was chatting with some other kids, he assumed they were Cooper and Lilah Barton (Peter had read some files).  
The rest of the adults were engaging in conversations in threes and fours, drinks in hands, not paying attention to the two teenagers in the corner of the room.

Despite the anxiety swirling in his chest, MJ stayed by his side, squeezing his hand reassuringly.  
Suddenly, the two heard a scream from across the room, they looked up to see Cassie, with her mouth open and eyes bugged, staring straight at them. Everyone else’s head was staring at the girl.

“Cassie, what’s wrong?” The Wasp, Hope, asked the little girl, as Scott asked, “Are you alright, bumblebee?”

The girl shakily raised her hand, pointing her finger at the couple.

Peter saw each head turn to their direction, adding to his anxiety. Damn, he really wanted the ground to swallow him up.

“What did he do now?” Clint asked.

“Oh my god,” Lilah whispered, staring at the two.

“That’s Nathan and Noelle!” Cassie squealed, her, Lilah and Cooper running to the couple.

“Who?” Scott asked.

“They’re really famous dancers, and they went on World Of Dance!” Cassie practically yelled.

“And their YouTube channel has over ten million subscribers,” Cooper added.

Steve looked at them, “You didn’t tell us you were that famous.”

Peter chuckled nervously.

“Here’s the thing... Nathan and Noelle are our stage names. I’m Michelle-“

“-And I’m Peter.”

“Nice too meet you.”

✧: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Around three am, the party was diminishing, the wasted Avengers sleeping in the guest rooms, but most of them going home.

MJ and Peter were in the living room of the Stark floor, sleeping peacefully on the sofa, still in their formal wear. MJ was lying on top of Peter, her head tucked underneath his chin.

Upon finding them, Rhodey snapped a picture while Tony covered the teenagers in a blanket.


	18. Here comes the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
> Little darling, it feels like years since its been here.
> 
> Here comes the sun.  
> Here comes the sun, and I'll say,  
> Its alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shitty and short chap, I just wanted a Peter loki chapter :'/

“Hello,” Peter said, approaching Loki. The god was reading a book in the library, by himself. It had been a few days after the party, and the teen had noticed no one was talking to him (except Thor, on occasion).

“I’m Peter Parker.”

“Interesting,” The god said, not looking up from his book.

Peter shifted from side to side awkwardly.

“What are you reading?”

Loki sighed, shutting his book, “What do you want, child?”

“I... Want to... I don’t know, be your friend? I know what it’s like to be neglected and treated like shit, and I don’t blame you for New York.”

“You... Don’t?”

“I’ve seen some footage. You looked in really bad shape when you arrived on Earth, and even when you were beaten up and stuff, you didn’t look as bad as you did at the beginning, no offense. It’s obvious you were tortured, probably brainwashed.”

The corner of the gods lips turned up.

“Thank you, Spider-Child.”

“Peter, Please.”

“Peter.”

✧: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Loki walked into the Avengers living quarters, Peter at his side. He looked at Tony, who had stopped his conversation with Natasha and Bucky.

“Where did you find this child, Stark?” He said, hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“Why?” The Billionaire responded, replying slowly and cautiously.

“He is very sweet. I would like to adopt him.”

Tony grabbed Peter by the wrist and yanked him to the sofa, Nat hugging him.

“No! He’s my child! Go find your own!”

“Tony, Tony he was just joking!” Peter said through giggles.

The three avengers looked from Peter to Loki with a confused expression.

“I believe it is what you Midgardian’s call a practical joke.”

✧: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, i names the chapter after 'here comes the sun' by the beatles because things are looking up for Peter and this is the first time anyone except Thor and Frigga have been nice to Loki so yeah
> 
> Oh and also 'the sun will shine on us again'


	19. Chained to the rhythm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turn it up, it's your favourite song  
> Dance, dance, dance to the distortion  
> Turn it up, keep it on repeat  
> Stumblin' around like a wasted song beat  
> Yeah!  
> You think we're free?  
> Drink!  
> This one's on me  
> We're all chained to the rhythm  
> To the rhythm  
> To the rhythm

The Avengers watched Peter as he bustled around the room, doing random things. They all smiled as Peter rambled to MJ.

“Okay, so,” Peter said, MJ standing next to him as he addressed the Avengers sitting on the sofa, “They’re almost here. The only things I want to say. Steve,” The Super Soldier looked up, “Do not talk about the 40’s. Nat, do not threaten, maim or murder anyone. And Clint,” The archer looked at him, surprised he even addressed him, “For the love of God be nice to me. These people are my family and they will not hesitate to fuck you up.”

Tony laughed.

“Boss, Cameron Greene, Max Greene, and Rose Williams are here requesting to see Nathan Parker. Shall I allow them access to this floor?”

“Yes!” Peter and MJ screamed at the same time.

“Calm down, children,” Nat joked.

“Wait, Fri didn’t say Lilah. Is she not here?” MJ asked. Rosie and Lilah were sisters, and a duo in World Of Dance. It was odd that Friday didn’t announce her arrival.

The elevator dinged open, revealing two tall, auburn haired boys, with freckles and green eyes, and a small blonde haired girl with blue eyes.

“Nathan! Noelle!” They yelled, broad grins on each of their faces.

“Rosie, Max, Cam, welcome!” MJ said, throwing her arms to her sides and spinning, showing off the tower.

“Dude! This is your house?”

Peter laughed nervously. “Yeah, oh! These are my parents, Tony and Pepper.” The boy pushed the two towards his friends.

“Nice to meet you.” Pepper said with a smile as Tony nodded politely.

“Okay,” MJ said, clapping her hands, “Let’s go to the studio.”

The two led them back to the elevator, where the wait was filled with endless questions of ‘How have you been?’, ‘You have a studio’, and everything in between.

“Okay, let’s stretch,” Michelle said when they got to the studio, and everyone had finished admiring the room.

“So, what’ve you two been up to?” Rosie asked, pulling a purple stretch band from her bag and placing it on her foot as she stretched.

“um, it’s definitely been hectic-“

“Dude, I think that’s an understatement. The Avengers freaking adopted you!”

“Yeah,” Peter said, laughing nervously, “They, uh, weren’t the nicest at first.” Michelle gave him a look which said ‘My teeth are rotting from how much you sugar-coated that.’

“What do you mean?”

“They used to... Uh-“

“They were abusing him,” Michelle cut in.

“Oh my god, dude,” Max said, eyes going wide.

“Yeah,” Peter said, rubbing his neck,” when we last talked, before I asked you to come over here, uh... They uh, they asked me who I was talking to and Clint uh...” He trailed off, tears in his eyes.

“H-he grabbed me by the shirt and... And... And... –“

“It’s okay Pete, I got you,” Michelle cut him off, hugging him. After a bit, he regained his composure.

“I’m good. You guys ready?”

“Yeah!” The three chorused, getting in their starting positions.

“Okay, let’s do it!”

MJ nodded to Friday to start the music and recording (Ned was ill, Peter and Michelle were arguing with him for days; he really wanted to meet their dance friends).

The recording beeped, the music started, and the four (rosie sitting out, she decided it was better for her to stretch more) began to dance. 

During the dance, Peter felt a wave of nostalgia. This was just like old times. Before everything went to shit.

_But everything’s getting better. I think._

✧: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Little Stark, Ms. Romanoff requests your presence at dinner, as well as Ms. Jones’,and your guests,” Friday’s voice rang out.

After they recorded the video, they spent time practicing acro and re-learning old routines.

“Kay, tell ‘em we’ll be there in a few,” Peter replied, tucking away the mats, “Oh, yeah. I can’t figure out how to get her to stop calling me that.”

They entered the elevator again, Peter turning to them as they ascended.

“Oh, just so you know, they don’t call us Nathan and Noelle.”

“Oh yeah, you mentioned while we were competing that you go by your stage names. What were your names again, sorry.”

“Dont be sorry. I’m Michelle, and he’s Peter.”

“Okay, cool.”

A few seconds later, the elevator opened, revealing Nat, who was sitting at the kitchen island, reading a book (A Study In Scarlet, by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle).

“Hey guys, how was practice?” She asked, smiling at the five.

“It was good, we got a lot done.” The spy nodded in response.

After a moment, Cam filled the silence by asking -

“Whats for dinner?”

“Oh, we’re ordering in. Anything you want in particular?” She asked.

“Thai.”

It was a quick and easy answer. Thai was their dinner. The one they always had after practice, when they all lived in the Foster centre. Peter had brought it to the twins and Michelle when they were asked to go on WOD; it was something him, his aunt and his uncle did together. Eventually, they included Rosie and Lilah.

A wave if nostalgia hit all five of them. It was happy, a sweet memory. It just had a bitter aftertaste. It was something so sweet and innocent. Something they could never go back to.

Just over half an hour later, the food arrived, Natasha calling everyone to eat via Friday.

“Something smells good.”

“Its Thai. Peter, Michelle and their friends ordered it.”

“Oh hey again, sorry, what are your names? I’m so forgetful,” Pepper apologised.

“I’m Max. This is my twin brother-“

“Older twin brother, I’m Cam.”

“And I’m Rosie.”

“As much as I’m glad everyone’s getting along, go sit at the table and eat something.”

“Yes, Miss Potts.”

“Actually, Max, it’s Potts-Stark. But you can call me Pepper.”

Everyone grabbed their meals (Natasha was handing them out) and Tony led everyone to the adjacent living room as their wasn’t enough room on the table for four extra people.

“So, how’d you all meet?” Steve asked, trying to initiate friendly conversation.

“Peter and I met Cam and Max in Foster care, and we met Rosie and her partner Lilah at WOD.”

“You were all on World Of Dance together?”

“Yeah,” Peter answered.

“Oh alright, i-“

“Wait, why isn’t your partner here? We wouldn’t have minded and extra person,” Wanda interrupted Steve.

“She, uh, she’s kind of in the hospital right now.”

“What? Is she okay?” Peter yelled, at the same time Michelle asked, “What happened?”

“Yeah. Well, no. She has a type of myopathy in her legs. It’s real bad. and the doctors say she won’t ever be able to walk again, let alone dance,” Rosie said,

“Oh my god,” Peter said, tears welling in his eyes. The other dancers expressed similar sentiments, their eyes filling with water quickly.

“Bring her here.”

“What?”

“We may not be able to cure her muscle deterioration, but we can give her the best help,” Bruce suggested.

“And” Tony said, cutting in, “I can engineer leg braces to help her walk. I did it with Rhodes.”

Rhodey nodded, flexing his legs from where he sat on the loveseat, his leg braces whirring faintly.

“Oh my god. Thank you.”

“I probably will still have to go as a solo act though,” she added.

“We leave in a few weeks,” Michelle said sadly.

“Two. We leave in two weeks.”

“Really? That soon? Well, we’re gonna have to make the most of this time,” Tony said, smiling at Peter.

“Yeah,” The spiderling said, “I guess so.”


	20. Chapter 20

*sheepishly pokes head from hiding place*

*ducks to avoid tomatoes being thrown at her*

Hi guys, its cheerio.

Im rewriting this fic lol

Enjoy it while you can, or don't lol.

download it, or not

A better version is on its way

The next update will tell you the title of the work cause I am changing it 


End file.
